Remember When?
by IFiCouldFly18
Summary: This is just a short letter to Padme that Anakin wrote to her after her death. He is going through the memories of their relationship and feelings of what he had done to her. Anidala all the way- I hope you enjoy!


**Alright, here is my very first Star Wars fanfiction (Reviews will decide if it's my last). This cam be found on my Wattpad account as well- Love_To_Write218**

 **Disclaimer~ I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters. Rights go to Disney.**

 _Dearest Padme,_

 _I think about you a lot, Padme. I still haven't been able to forgive myself over what I did to you, and I know I never will, because what I did to you was truly despicable. The way your eyes pleaded with me to stop when I had you in a force hold, and the way your lifeless body simply slumped to the ground once I was finally able to release you. How could I have been so blind? Why couldn't I have realized exactly what I was doing? Why did I have to let you go?_

 _And oh, I miss you so much. The galaxy seemed to have lost all of its beauty when you died, because you were the definition of beauty. The elaborate way you would do your hair, and how you always looked amazing in whatever you wore._

 _Remember when we first met? And I had called you an angel? As cliche as it sounds, the moment I first saw you I had thought, "How could anybody be so beautiful?" You looked so out of place on that bare, desert planet of sand._

 _And when I finally saw you agin, after so long, it seemed you had only gotten prettier, which had seemed impossible at the time, but I soon grew used to it. I don't think I ever got used to how beautiful you were._

 _Oh, Padme, remember our first "mistake" of a kiss we had? It was pure bliss, I never wanted it to end, but alas, realizing what we were doing, you had pulled away, horrified at what you had done. But even I could see in your eyes what you had truly felt._

 _I can easily remember the first time you told me you loved me. We had been captured and on our way to our deaths, but those were the best words anybody had ever said to me. And I can easily remember how I simply no longer cared what my fate was, because you loved me. As we slowly leaned in and kissed, I truly felt like I could die, knowing I had what I wanted._

 _And dearest, I dare say our wedding day left me with the best feeling in the world. The fact that you were mine, and I was yours. I wanted to be able to shout to the world that Padme Amidala was my wife, but of course I managed to refrain myself. It was an absolutely perfect day. The sun shining through the clouds, making the flowers shine and the way it seemed to make you glow. Our small wedding was much more special than any large-scale one._

 _When you first told me you were pregnant, I was scared. I knew for certain you would be an amazing mother, but what about me? I never had a father, what were they supposed to do? But seeing you so happy and excited, made me realize that as long as you were with me, everything would be okay. We could raise our child together. But we didn't._

 _I am so sorry, for everything, Padme. You were correct when you said we could never be together, because look what I did. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't regret what I did. I wish more than anything I could go back and change everything, every small, little mistake I made. But most of all, I wish I could save you. Because that is what I intended to do, truly it was, but instead I did just the opposite. You would be here right now if it weren't for me. You would be with me._

 _Padme, I love you. I love the way you would throw your head back and laugh the way you smiled. I love how after every nightmare you would always be there to comfort me. I love the way you were always there for me, and the way you could listen to me rant on and on for hours. I love how delicate and careful you were about everything. Padme, if it's not obvious, I love everything about you. I only wish I was able to tell you that more often._

 _Despite what I did, I know for a fact my love for you will never die, because you were what I wanted, and what I still do. But darling, I can promise you that I will never forget you, not only because I don't want to, but I physically can't. Because in every way possible you were perfect._

 _Forever in my heart,_

 _Anakin (Your Ani)_

 **A/N**

 **Hey everybody! Thank you so much for reading and please, please, please review and tell me what you think. Remember, I love construction criticism (anything to help the story, right?) so please don't be afraid to tell me your real thoughts! I love you all! ;)**


End file.
